


Easter Egg Hunt

by travellinghopefully



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bunnies, Children, Chocolate, Dinosaurs, Domestic Bliss, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, space married, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth rotting domestic fluff! The Doctor is left in charge of the children for a few hours. <br/>What could possibly go wrong? Yeah, exactly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

Kate’s office was a smoking ruin.

He could explain, he could definitely explain. 

He wasn’t entirely sure if explaining would be sufficient for Kate....or Clara....

He had been left with the children, he could look after the children, he could look after them for a few hours, they would be entirely safe, he could entertain them.

Really, how much trouble could he get up to in a few hours?

An idiot with a box, who could travel in time? (An idiot also blessed with an astonishingly short attention span and paper thin boredom threshold). What could possibly go wrong? It was probably best to neither qualify nor quantify that statement.

The fires had been fairly rapidly extinguished, and really hadn’t spread that far beyond Kate’s office. The Doctor had retained most of his eyebrows and people refrained from commenting on the patches where his hair was noticeably shorter, or the conspicuous extra holes in his jumper...or where his jacket was smouldering.

The children were of course wrapped securely in blankets, sleeping soundly, all traces of frankly excessive chocolate consumption carefully erased. Adorable and highly realistic bunny toys clutched firmly to their chests. Clara stared a little more closely at her offspring...the nose of one of the bunnies twitched, very decidedly. Clara blinked. The ears on another twitched and the eyes of a third blinked. Clara may have balled her hands into fists as she thought very decidedly in the Doctor’s direction. She contemplated prising the bunnies from them as they slept, well aware of the consequences, the tears, the ear splitting screams (her children were entirely rational and open to reason, but being who they were, they had found acting their age was guaranteed to succeed in emergencies). The decision would keep, in fact she decided that she would leave the matter entirely in her husband’s hands. And he would explain this to Kate too, she absolutely refused to take any responsibility for her husband’s actions on this occasion....she resolutely ignored the fact that the basis of her continued employment by UNIT was founded on taking responsibility for her husband’s actions, or at least attempting to keep some of them in check...really...as if that was going to happen. There was the considerably more pressing consideration of rounding up an entire nest of dinosaurs whilst continuing to appease their understandably aggrieved mother.

“Dinosaurs?”

“You said an Easter egg hunt would be fun....It really wasn’t...We found them, all of them, in 5 mins. And they were all chocolate, and I love chocolate, ::cough:: the children love chocolate....but really, none of the eggs were very large!”

He held his finger and thumb a scant centimetre apart and raised his eyebrows.

“The children wanted more, obviously ours were satisfied, but how could I say no to Kate’s kids?”

That sounded believable? Right? No way was he admitting that he found the supply of chocolate highly inadequate and barely enough to please one child, let alone all five and him...There really wasn’t such a thing as too much chocolate, no matter what Clara said about teeth and stomach upsets and balanced diets...green things were suspicious, they could be pears. He shuddered.

“I simply took them to look for more eggs....”

He could tell Clara was scowling, he could hear Clara’s scowl, he had been able to hear it from several rooms away. 

“Could you not have settled for chickens?”

“Chickens don’t produce chocolate eggs Clara, no matter what it shows in the cartoons, really, I thought you would know that?”

It was probably best not to point out that rabbits didn’t either. Maybe she hadn’t noticed the rabbits? The dinosaurs, maybe he wouldn't have to explain the dinosaurs, maybe if he didn't bring them up?

He could feel her exasperation, he could continue to explain, he knew it was much, much wiser to shut up. Shutting up was good, it may even be necessary to apologise, probably at length...but no, he kept talking...

“Dinosaurs...chickens....so little difference....”

“An irate chicken is considerably easier to appease than an angry tyrannosaur...And how exactly did the fire start?”

He mumbled

“ImayhaveleftthechildrenwiththerabbitsandtheymayhaveeatenthewiringwhenIwastryingtoroundupthedinosaurs....”

She hit him.

“I made sure the children and the bunnies were safe, did I mention that they really like the bunnies and they wanted a nap after the running around and the chocolate and.....

 

....

 

Then you came home.”

 

“That’s it, that’s your explanation? Kate and I leave you with the kids for a few hours, and you burn down UNIT, let a herd of dinosaurs loose and unleash who knows what kind of space rabbits on the children?”

 

“What have I said about the space thing? They are just rabbits.”

 

Hopefully Clara wouldn’t notice the juvenile dinosaur that was currently nibbling hopefully at her skirt.

 

She turned, pulled the skirt forcefully from the hatchlings mouth, rapped it smartly on the nose and instantly regretted her actions when the youngster wailed. There was the answering roar from the creatures mother.

“We haven’t finished this conversation....run?”

 

He nodded.

 

“RUN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hated this - tell me
> 
> Loved this - please tell me
> 
> Really loved this - please share
> 
> Get your insulin shot on the way out


End file.
